It's You
by blacknblue-impalardis
Summary: Jenny is loves to run, but what happens when she runs into a certain bow-tie wearing Time-Lord? Rated K for now. We'll see how it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there, munchkins. As you can see, I have changed my penname. It is the same as my Tumblr URL, and now you know. I know I have other stories, but this idea has been plaguing me since the dawn of time.**

**Anyway, I do not own these characters at all. I just own my silly brain. (don't forget to R&R)**

* * *

Jenny picked up her pace. She glanced behind her only to find the Cybermen gaining on her. She turned the corner. Another Cyberman. _Shit. _Jenny skidded to a stop and took off in another direction.

It wasn't long before the Cybermen encircled her.

Jenny blew away the few strands of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail. She sighed and smirked at the circle of Cybermen as they got closer. Quickly, she unsheathed a compact laser deluxe she'd been hiding in her pocket. Her eyes locked on the robot before her.

A click, then a blast. The Cyberman fell backwards, it's head and torso blown off. Jenny took the opening to run out of the circle. Her grey eyes found a large blue box. The Cybermen were still on her trail. It was her best bet.

She pocketed the laser and grabbed the box's door handle. The sign told her to pull, but it didn't work. Something in the back of her head told Jenny she'd seen this before, but she didn't have time to dwell on that.

Jenny heard the Cybermen getting closer. "C'mon..." She muttered, finally pushing the door forward and falling into the box. Jenny quickly shut the door, hoping they hadn't seen her enter. She sighed and leaned her back against the door, closing her eyes.

A loud thud caused Jenny's eyes to flutter open. A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the large room before her. This was a box... wasn't it? She hadn't gone around it, but it had looked like a box.

That's when she noticed two people. A man and a woman. The woman, with long red hair, had been the one to drop something. Neither really seemed concerned about the box on the floor. The man had short brown hair and a rather large nose. They both stared at Jenny with wide eyes.

"What?" Jenny uttered, staring right back at them


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guise. Thanks so much for the views and reviews. to Allie Salvatore: Thanks for the confidence boost. Sorry that the chapters are short. This one is the shortest. Sorry, again, but this is the only way I could have so many chapters done in advanced.**

**I want to keep this going for as long as I can. I already have some chapters done, but don't hesitate to give me suggestions of what you would like to see. I'm open to anything.**

**With that said, I do not own Doctor Who, that all belongs to BBC and the creators. I do own my silly brain. Reviews are rainbows and sunshine.**

* * *

"What?" Jenny uttered, staring right back at them. Her eyes flickered over the rest of the room. A large console shot upwards to the seemingly non-existent ceiling.

"What is this?" She asked, her back never lifting from the door. The redhaired woman took a tentative step forward, her face cold and determined.

"Who are you?" The Scottish accent rang clearly through the room.

Before Jenny could answer, another voice joined the midst. "Amy! Rory! I found it!"

The three turned in the direction of the voice. It came from the top of the stairs. Another man appeared. He had floppy brown hair, hardly any eyebrows, a tweed jacket and a red bow-tie. He looked like a child wearing his grandfather's clothing.

"I found the hats. It took a while to dig them out, but luckily, they were all in one suitcase." He went on, holding said suitcase in his arms.

He reached the landing and dropped the suitcase on the chair and looked up, wondering why his companions hadn't said anything. His eyes fell on the small blonde girl against the door. Their eyes met.

"Jenny?"

* * *

**A/N2: Ah, I really didn't want to put a note down here, but here it is anyway: I am going to do my best to update at least three times a week, maybe more if we're lucky. If writer's block strikes, I'll update less.**

**As for my other stories, I am willing to put For Good up for adoption. I'm done with Glee and I really don't feel like revisiting any part of that anymore. If anyone wants it, come PM me, and we'll talk it through.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only one new review. Wow, you guys break my heart. Is this because the chapters are short? I know they are, but this is the only way I can actually keep uploading regularly. **

**Anyway, here's the next (short) chapter. I own nothing. R&R pls.**

* * *

"Jenny?"

Amy looked from the Doctor to the girl. Jenny nodded slowly, not knowing how this man knew her name.

The Doctor let out a small, sad chuckle. He approached her slowly and embraced her.

Amy and Rory were utterly confused. What was going on?

Jenny stood awkwardly in his arms. She stepped away from him, breaking the hug. "Who are you?" She asked, staring into his deep green eyes.

He blinked at her. His eyes shone with a few unshed tears. The Doctor smiled nevertheless. "I'm the Doctor." He told her.

She stared at him. "D-dad?" She muttered.

"Dad?!" Amy finally spoke. Her eyes never left the pair. Her hands went to her hips. "What's going on, Raggedy man?" She demanded.

The Doctor smiled at Jenny and looked up at Amy. "This is Jenny. She's my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, here's the next chapter. Yes, I know I should make the chapters longer. Yes, I'm aware Jenny should have needed more proof to believe that Eleven was her father, but let's just say she knew because of his old, deep eyes. Kay? Kay.**

**On with the show. I own nothing!**

* * *

"This is Jenny. She's my daughter." The Doctor told them, grinning.

"I'm sorry, daughter?" Rory input, stepping forward himself. "Are you trying to tell us that you had a kid with River? With our daughter?" The tips of his ears heating up. It was only natural that he was somewhat angry. River was his daughter, although he hadn't known it long, and that thought of his best friend having a kid with his daughter... well, he didn't want to think about it.

"No, Rory. Not River's. Not anyone's but mine." The Doctor quickly added as Amy opened her mouth, most likely to unleash her Scottish fury for what he might have done. "Jenny was generated from my DNA, only my DNA."

"Oh..." Amy mumbled, deflating significantly. She folded her arms, relaxing.

"What do you mean 'generated'?" Rory asked.

"I was born on Messaline." Jenny quipped, having stayed silent for too long. "We're born from machines that take the DNA from one person, turning the haploid into a diploid and ultimately into a grown soldier." She explained. "Dad showed up in the middle of the war between the Hath and us. He stopped the war, helping us live in peace with each other."

"Why haven't we heard about this before, Doctor?" Amy asked, looking at the Time-Lord.

The Doctor chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It never really came up... Besides..." He trailed off. His eyes widened as he remembered something. He turned back to Jenny. "How?"

"How what?" Amy said, looking at the two again. Jenny knew exactly what he meant, though.

"I don't know. It just happened. I guess it was my Time-Lord genes." The blonde replied, smiling. The Doctor grinned and hugged her again. She wrapped her arms around him this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the chapters are super short. I'm working on fixing that. For now, you must bear with it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Here's the next, immensely short chapter. (sorry again x100000000)**

**I own nothing. I suck at writing.**

* * *

Jenny grinned and roamed around the console. She looked up at her father. "Do you remember what you promised me? Back on Messaline?" She asked him.

The Doctor smiled back sadly and nodded. "I promised to take you to see the universe."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Amy interjected, bounding over to the console. "What's a Time-Lady without a bit of adventure and running?"

The Doctor grinned like a mad man. He reached forward and pulled a lever. The TARDIS gave a lurch, causing the girls to quickly grab hold of the console. The Doctor laughed and yanked down another lever.

"Geronimo!"


End file.
